


More Than a Nibble

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Series: Prompt Shots [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Biting, Harry is easily aroused, Implied Smut, M/M, Mates, Possessive Tom Riddle, Public Claiming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:17:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>@tinkltots on Tumblr Prompted: Really possessive alpha Tom getting a little too possessive over omega Harry and biting him while some other alphas watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than a Nibble

**Author's Note:**

> Woo!

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don’t own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

 

Tom’s arms wound around his Mate’s waist. Normally he wouldn’t be so clingy, but his Rut was coming up within the next week and he couldn’t help himself. He had to keep his Mate safe and away from all other Alphas.

Harry was a desireable little thing and so many wanted him, even though he had already Bonded with Tom. Tom did not share and would not share. He was absolutely disgusted with the Alphas that _did_ their their Mates.

Tom’s possessiveness played a very large part in it, true, but he could not condone renting out your Mate to someone else. He was very defensive of his Harry and would not let any potential danger come near him. That meant every other Alpha in the teen’s life.

Or almost every Alpha. James Potter still had to come around for obvious reasons, but no one else!

It was at a Quidditch game, that Tom may have gone overboard, but couldn’t stop himself. Not when his precious darling was looking so delectable and everyone was throwing lustful looks his way. Not that Harry ever seemed to notice.

But Tom was a creature of habit and whenever he felt threatened for his claim on Harry, he would gather his lover into his arms and hold on tight. Harry never protested because it made him feel comfortable and wanted and would often snuggle into Tom’s arms in order to get closer.

Yes, they were a bit young to be Mates, but Tom didn’t care what other people thought. Harry was the one who had approached him and that was what made him even more special. Harry’s offer to assist Tom through his first Rut had spurred Tom to offer his aid in Harry’s Heats. And that was how they came to know each other so intimately.

When Harry proposed Bonding, Tom hadn’t felt such possessiveness in his life. That Harry wanted _him_ of all people. Tom took the offer immediately and that night, the two had christened every inch of the Room of Requirement.

Months later, Harry’s Heat managed to arrive and Tom was able to initiate the Bond, which was then finished by Harry some days later.

In the haze of their sex crazed actions, neither had felt guilt or worry.

Tom felt worry now. Guarding his love from the others was becoming tasking and he was considering just staying in the dorms the next time. Harry didn’t _need_ to attend every Quidditch game out there after all.

Tom glared as McLaggen once again looked their way, sending his unwanted pheromones toward Harry, who shifted in discomfort. Tom nuzzled the pale flesh of his neck in order to calm him down a tad.

Once Harry settled again, Tom glared at the blond Gryffindor who dared to proposition a Mated Omega.

Blue eyes clashed in a battle of wills, and Tom had to fight the urge to stand up and show the weak Alpha who was boss. Instead, he caressed Harry’s delicate throat and pushed the fabric of his collar aside, revealing the rest of the pale flesh to the cool, Autumn air.

Very deliberately, so that McLaggen was watching, Tom lowered his mouth to Harry’s beautiful skin and latched on with his teeth. Harry stiffened beneath him and moaned lowly, though not low enough that no one could hear him.

Several students turned to look and some immediately turned away when they realised just what Tom was doing. Others decided to continue staring because what Tom was doing was supposed to be a private matter, but he was into a little exhibitionism, if only to teach the fools who Harry belonged to and who Harry owned in return.

Tom’s hands massaged Harry’s hips in apology for the pain he caused. Said hips moved back, grinding against his trousers.

“ _Tom_ ,” the Gryffindor whispered, tilting his head to the side in a show of submission, which made Tom growl in pleasure.

Standing abruptly, Tom lifted Harry into his arms and departed from the stands as quickly as possible. He could feel the heat licking along his spine and filling his lions with desire. Harry’s presence and Tom’s possessiveness had managed to push the Rut up a week early.

He needed to get to the Room of Requirement as quickly as possible.

Tom didn’t make it that far during the first wave. He’d managed an empty classroom on the fourth floor but after that, his mind had mostly blanked in the wake of his desire. Harry was the brilliant one to silence the room before he was too busy taking Tom’s raging cock to care about anything else.

Harry was so good to him! Tom really didn’t deserve him, but would keep him forever anyway.

* * *

 

** A/N: DONE! **

** How was it? Let me know! **

** Check out my other Tomarry/Harrymort fics! **

** See ya! :D **

** CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. [HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK. **

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?


End file.
